


Pink

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Breast Cancer Awareness month at the Kash and Grab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

"What’s with all the pink ribbons?" Mickey asked as he cut open a box of them.

"We’re doing a thing for breast cancer awareness month. It’s October." Ian said, straightening a clear box with a slit at the top on the counter.

Mickey read the little sign sent from some organization. “You mean, like, save the titties and shit?” He raised an eyebrow at Ian.

Ian nodded. “Yeah, except I kind of find that offensive…”

"Why?"

Ian shrugged, “Well, why should men only care because there are boobs involved? Men can get breast cancer too.”

"Ew. Why would you care about tits anyway? You switching teams, Gallagher?" Mickey teased, poking his tongue in the corner of his mouth.

Ian gave him a look. “I’m serious, Mick. What if they came up with…with, like, save the testes or something?”

Mickey snorted and set the box of ribbons on the counter. “But balls are gross.”

"Doesn’t mean they still can’t get cancer. I mean, look at Lance Armstrong."

"The jazz guy? Or the guy who went to the moon?"

Ian laughed. “The cyclist. And Niel Armstrong was the one on the moon.”

Mickey waved his hand. “Whatever. I thought that guy lost his balls cause of all the steroids?”

"Nah, it was the cancer. I think he just got addicted to the treatment or something."

"They use steroids to treat cancer?"

"Sometimes. But I don’t think that’s why he was using them. Sucks they took away all his medals."

"He deserved to lose a ball, then. Who cheats at bike racing? Fucking stupid."

Ian nodded. “Anyway, this box is for donations. Any time someone puts money in, they get a ribbon to pin on them.”

"And they trusted this thing in a shitty convenience store in the middle of a ghetto?"

"Don’t ask me, man. They picked us, so just ask if the customers want to make a donation before they can leave, alright?"

"Whatever, dude. Just as long as I don’t have to pass out these," Mickey said, holding up pamphlets on how to self-examine for lumps.

Ian took them and set them down next to the donation box, smiling at the other boy’s creeped-out face. “Relax. It’s just boobs, Mick.” He teased.

Mickey just rolled his eyes, as he picked up the empty boxes and started to move to the back of the store. Ian got up and followed after him.

"You know, Mick, they say guys should self-examine, too…"

Mickey turned and raised his eyebrow. “Gallagher, I’m not checking my chest for—”

"Not your chest. Lower," Ian shifted his eyes down then back up at Mickey’s face, grinning. "Of course," he stepped closer, backing Mickey against the walk-in freezer door, "…it’s easier if someone else does it."

Mickey felt Ian press a hand to him, and his breath hitched. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Ian yanked the door open and tugged Mickey inside by his jeans. “I’d also like to put a donation in your box.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Breast Cancer Awareness month. Everybody check yourselves and be safe. It’s also Hispanic Heritage Month, Fire Prevention Month, and Bullying Awareness Month. So, don’t be mean to people and don’t play with matches por favor. Gracias!


End file.
